1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bedding materials and, more particularly, is concerned with a pillow holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pillow holders have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,892 to Du Priest dated Oct. 17, 1967 a pillow supported on a bed by two straps forming a first loop in and around the pillow and the second loop extending in and around a portion the bed is disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,988 to Saddoris dated Apr. 21, 1970, a U-shaped spring clamp made of plastic and to the upper surface of which is intricately formed a pressure-type of clamp having a serrated jaw adapted to firmly hold a pillow is disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,016 to Seeman dated May 5, 1987, a bedclothes retaining system provided for holding in position bedclothes such as sheets, blankets and other covers on the bed is disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,438,805 to Goss, et al. dated Aug. 27, 2002, a pillow-securing device for releasably holding a pillow in position on an elevated surface involving a plurality of straps is disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,426 to Taylor dated Dec. 23, 2003, a pillow-holding mechanism for use on an adjustable service bed provides a holding mechanism to prevent a pillow from falling down or shifting to an uncomfortable position when the adjustable surface is raised and/or lowered.
While these pillow holders may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.